


Grand Relic Pin Up Series

by apocahipster



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Digital Art, Fan Art, NSFW, Other, TAZ Balance, pin up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocahipster/pseuds/apocahipster
Summary: Tumblr doesn't allow explicit art on it, so I'm uploading them here. It is a pin up series of the characters posing with their respective grand relics. Contains nudity and suggestive material but it's not pornographic.The formatting works best on computerIf you’re on your phone you can save the images (touch and hold) and view them in your photo viewer app
Comments: 21
Kudos: 67





	Grand Relic Pin Up Series

Lup and the Phoenix Fire Gauntlet

Merle and the Gaia Sash

Taako and the Philosopher's Stone

Magnus and the Temporal Chalice

Barry and the Animus Bell

Lucretia and the Bulwark Staff

Davenport and the Oculus

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see more of my art I'm  
> Apocahipster  
> on Tumblr and Instagram


End file.
